Kurt Gödel
Kurt Gödel, (28 Prill 1906 Brünn, Austro-Hungari (tani Brno, Republika Çeke) – 14 Janar 1978 Princeton, New Jersey), ishte një matematicien dhe filozof Austro-Amerikan. Vepra e Gödel, një nga logjikantët më të rëndësishëm të të gjitha kohërave, ka pasur një influence të madhe mbi mendimin filozofik dhe shkencor të shekullit të 20-të (periudhë në të cilën shumë autoritete si Bertrand Russell, A. N. Whitehead dhe David Hilbert, po përpiqeshin të kuptonin bazat e matematikës nëpërmjet logjikës dhe teorisë së bashkësive). Gödel njihet mbi të gjitha për dy teoremat e paplotsueshmërisë (incompleteness theorems), të publikuara në 1931 kur ai ishte vetëm 25 vjeç, vetëm një vit pasi mbaroi doktoraturën në Universitetin e Vjenës. Sipas teoremës së parë (që është më e rëndësishmja), për çdo sistem aksiomatik rekursiv vetë-konsistent të mjaftueshëm për të përshkruar aritmetikën e numrave natyrorë, ka propozicione të vërteta që nuk mund te provohen mbi bazën e aksiomave. Për ta provuar këtë teoremë Gödel zhvilloi një teknikë që njihet si Gödel numbering, nëpërmjet së cilës shprehjet formale mund te kodohen si numra natyrorë. Gödel tregoi gjithashtu që Hipoteza e Vazhdimësisë nuk mund të çprovohet nga aksiomat e pranuara të teorisë së bashkësive (nëse këto aksioma janë konsistente). Gödel ka dhënë kontribute me rëndësi ne Teorinë e Provave duke qartësuar lidhjet mes logjikës klasike, logjikës intuitive dhe logjikës modale. Në Vienë Në 1931 Gödel publikoi teoremat e tij të famshme të paplotsueshmërisë te artikulli Über formal unentscheidbare Sätze der Principia Mathematica und verwandter Systeme. Atje, ai provoi që për cdo sistem aksiomatik të kompjutueshëm që mjafton për të përshkruar aritmetikën e numrave natyrorë (psh. Aksiomat e Peano-s), atëhere: # Nëse sistemi është konsistent, ai nuk është i plotë. # Konsistenca e aksiomave nuk mund të provohet brenda sistemit. Këto teorema i dhanë fund një gjysmë shekulli përpjekjesh të kota (përpjekje që filluan me punimet e Frege dhe që arritën kulmin te Principia Mathematica dhe formalizmi i Hilbert) për të gjetur një bashkësi aksiomash të mjaftueshme për tërë matematikën. Nga teoremat e paplotsueshmërisë, gjithashtu rrjedh që jo te gjitha çështjet matematikore janë të kompjutueshme. Intuitivisht, ideja bazë që qëndron në thelb të teoremës së paplotsueshmërisë nuk është e vështirë për tu kuptuar. Në thelb Gödel ndërtoi një formulë, që është e paprovueshme në një sistem formal të dhënë. Nëse formula do të ishte e provueshme atëhere ajo do te ishte falco; gjë që bie në kontradiktë me faktin që në një sistem konsistent, pohimet e provueshme janë gjithnjë të vërteta. Kështu gjithmonë mund të gjendet të paktën një pohim i vërtetë, por i paprovueshëm. Me fjalë të tjera, për çdo bashkësi aksiomash mbi aritmetikën, ekziston një formulë aritmetike, por që nuk është e provueshme në atë sistem. Megjithatë, që t’i kthjellonte këto koncepte, nevojitej që Gödel të zgjidhte disa çështje teknike (si psh. kodimin e pohimeve, provave dhe vetë konceptit të provueshmërisë, në numra natyrorë). Gjë të cilën ai e zgjidhi duke përdorur një proces që njihet si Gödel numbering. Pasi mbrojti disertacionin e dytë në 1932 në Universitetin e Vjenes, në 1933 Gödel u bë një Privatdozent (lektor pa pagesë) po atje. Ardhja e Hitlerit në pushtet në 1933 në Gjermani pati pak efekt në jetën e Gödel, sepse atij nuk i interesonte politika. Por ama, vrasja në 1936 e Moritz Schlick (seminari i të cilit për herë të parë ngriti interesin e Gödel në logjikë) nga një student me të meta mendore e preku shumë Gödel. Kjo vrasje shkaktoi krizën e parë mendore te Gödel. Vizitat në SHBA Ne 1933 Gödel shkoi per here te pare ne SHBA, ku takoi Albert Einstein. Qe atehere e ne vazhdim te dy paten nje miqesi te ngushte. Ai mbajti nje fjalim ne takimin vjetor te American Mathematical Society (Shoqata Matematikore Amerikane). Po ne kete vit, Gödel gjithashtu i zhvilloi idete e kompjuetshmerise dhe funksioneve rekursive aq shume saqe qe ne gjendje te mbante nje leksion mbi funksionet gjithkund rekursive dhe mbi konceptin e se vertetes. Keto punime jane zhvilluar ne teorine e numrave nepermjet Gödel numbering. Ne 1934 Gödel dha nje seri leksionesh per Institute for Advanced Study (IAS) ne Princeton, New Jersey, te titullara On undecidable propositions of formal mathematical systems. Keto leksione jane mbajtur shenim nga Stephen Kleene, qe sapo kishte perfunduar Ph.D. e tij ne Princeton dhe me vone jane publikuar. Gödel e vizitoi IAS perseri ne vjeshten e 1935. Udhetimi dhe puna e rende, e lodhen ate aq shume, saqe vitin tjeter kaloi (me sukses) nje depresion. Gödel iu rikthye mesimdhenies ne vitin 1937. Gjate kesaj periudhe, Gödel punoi per te provuar konsistencen e aksiomes se zgjedhjes dhe hipotezes se vazhdimesise; ai tregoi qe keto hipoteza nuk mund te cprovohen nga aksiomat zakonshme se teorise se bashkesive. Me 20 shtator 1938 u martua me Adele Nimbursky, te cilen e njihte prej mese 10 vitesh. Lidhja e tyre kundershtohej nga prinderit e Gödel sepse ajo ishte nje balerine e divorcuar dhe 6 vjet me e madhe se ai. Me vone ai shkoi per nje tjeter vizite ne SHBA. Ne vjeshten e 1938 ai ishte ne IAS, kurse ne pranveren e 1939 ne University of Notre Dame. Referencat *1931, "Über formal unentscheidbare Sätze der Principia Mathematica und verwandter Systeme," Monatshefte für Mathematik und Physik 38: 173-98. - *1940. The Consistency of the Axiom of Choice and of the Generalized Continuum Hypothesis with the Axioms of Set Theory. Princeton University Press. - *1947. "What is Cantor's continuum problem?" The American Mathematical Monthly 54: 515-25. Një punim i rishikuar mund të gjendet te: Paul Benacerraf and Hilary Putnam, eds., 1984 (1964), Philosophy of Mathematics: Selected Readings. Cambridge Univ. Press: 470-85. - category:filozofë amerikanë category:filozofë austriakë category:matematikanë amerikanë category:matematikanë austriakë category:lindje 1906 category:vdekje 1978